


some people are crazy extended

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Series: some people are crazy verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Whump, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Worth Issues, extended version of a fill i did, response to a kink prompt, somewhere in Season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: This is the extended version of my previous story: some people are crazy.Dean's at his most vulnerable when he meets a man named Liam at a bar. Things do not go well. Because that's the Winchester luck.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: some people are crazy verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215683
Kudos: 7





	some people are crazy extended

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt wanted this: Dean gets drugged in a bar and wakes up in a man's home. The man acts like Dean is his significant other, and rejects all Dean's attempts to dissuade him. When Dean pushes too far, he gets punished, and he quickly learns that this man ha kidnapped him to fill the 'boyfriend or husband' role in an imaginary relationship. And there are rules. Dean learns them mostly by breaking them, and suffering the punishments. Eventually he realises his only hope is to play along, stay alive long enough for his family to find him. He hopes they hurry, because the guy is dropping hints that he wants to take things to the next step with Dean, and he's under no illusions as to what that means. Meanwhile, Sam, Cas and Mary are desperately trying to find him. Bonus for them getting there in the nick of time.
> 
> This version has explicit content and the rescue does not happen for a while. This is straight up Dean!whump.

Dean had done a lot of stupid shit in his life but this one right here took the cake. It was on the top of the list of what NOT to do. Parents warned their teenage kids about this shit before leaving on dates. Like, “Make sure Jimmy opens the door for you, come home before eleven PM, oh and don’t ever leave your drink unattended to use the bathroom.” Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

He even remembered having that same conversation (maybe not the exact words) with a fifteen year old Sammy going on his first date, Sam rolling his eyes at his completely warranted worry, spouting some shit like, “You’re not my mom, cut it out.” And okay maybe it was true. Dean wasn’t their mom. Would never be their mom. He didn’t even want to be their mom. Their mom who left them to grow up to be the one thing she ran away from, the very thing she hated. But this wasn’t about Sam or their mom. This was about Dean and his very stupid, very bad choices that finally came back to bite him in the ass.

All because he had to pee. And he let his guard down. In his defense, he had been in a bad mood and wanted to just drink all his troubles away. Just for a night. It would be Dean and a couple bottles of alcohol, some music, and maybe even a fun lay for the night. It wasn’t a big deal. He had a night like this every time something big happened that would drive him away, put a wrench in team free will. It was just a thing. He’d sit down, ask for a beer and just tried to freaking let loose. Sure Sam hated it when he did this. He’d worry for a bit, try and talk to Dean, Dean would try to ignore him ‘til they’d explode in a fight, and he’d storm off to the nearest bar, or the furthest one, depending on how long he wanted to get away from his brother. It was worse now because he didn’t just have his brother hounding on him 24/7. There was mom, freshly back from the dead, trying to fit in and failing spectacularly. And then there was also Cas. Who wasn’t sure where he fell in with the Winchesters. 

The bunker was just not a great place to be if your name was Dean Winchester. It was like walking on eggshells most of the time and other times, it felt like he just couldn’t breathe. They never seemed able to catch a break. Like when mom just got brought back by God’s sister as a “reward”. It should’ve been good news. He should’ve been over the moon to have her alive and, for the most part, healthy. And perhaps he was for a little while. But then he’d get word that Sam was captured by the “Men of Letters” and as soon as he and his just brought back from the grave, mom, tracked the people who took his brother down, he was caught and tortured alongside Sam.

And of course mom didn’t come with some bugs of her own. She hadn’t just been revived with all the convenient knowledge of today’s history and tech, she was plucked from her own timeline, just before her death, where he and Sam were just little kids. She didn’t know these grown up versions of them. They were practically strangers regardless of sharing blood.

Winchester life was never that easy. It was like a given rule. And frankly, Dean was sick of it. He was fucking tired. So sue him if he wanted just one quiet night, worry free, to pretend that he was normal and had normal worries.

But like life ever threw him anything but curveballs.

Hence how he found himself sitting at some small hole in the wall bar just outside of Lebanon. He was nursing a drink and laughing. A guy sat next to him. He had dark messy hair and sea blue eyes and a face that looked young, though he told Dean his birthday was coming in a couple more months and he was turning 41. He looked a little like Cas but was nothing like the angel. For one, he was a civilian. That was certain and maybe that was where Dean made his first mistake.

It had been a long time since Dean talked to a civilian who wasn’t some flirty waitress he’d been eyeing for a good night’s out or a victim’s cousin or sister or father that was needed for a case. He felt himself relax almost instantly. And maybe he should’ve realized that was a little strange. Maybe he should’ve doubled down on keeping his guard up on that alone. Sam certainly would’ve. He trusted people less than Dean these days. Kept to himself mostly. And was definitely smarter than Dean. But of course Dean wasn’t his brother. 

“Liam,” the guy told him.

“Dean,” Dean said without hesitation. They joked and talked a bit more. He could feel the tension in his muscles just seep out as the night progressed. He grinned and said, “Gotta say, man, really needed tonight.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it, Dean,” Liam snorted, downing in his own glass. He watched Dean for a moment. “Nothing like having a drink to drown the sorrows, ya know?”

Dean found himself nodding in agreement. “Cheers to that.”  
They fell into silence. Dean sighed, looking into his empty glass. He really did feel strangely relaxed around this guy and they talked for just barely a couple hours. He wondered if it was just because it had been a while since he had been able to get out without having to deal with not just his own crap but Sammy’s and mom’s and Cas’s. He loved them, he’d always love his family, no matter how dysfunctional they seemed to an outsider’s perspective. And by god, yes, he loved helping them out. He’d put Sammy over his own wants and needs and problems any day of the week. He’d done it before, he’d done it so many times, without thought, without hesitation. That was never an issue. He loved Sam and mom and Cas, with their faults and everything. 

No, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that sometimes it all became too much. Sometimes he needed to be left alone. But that wasn’t how the Winchesters worked. They wouldn’t let go. They’d hound and hound and hound, ‘til finally someone would explode and storm out.

He remembered getting annoyed because Sam wouldn’t drop it, like a dog with a fucking bone. 

“Dean, I just think we should talk,” Sam had told him, following him through the bunker.

Dean grabbed the leather jacket off the chair, before whirling to face Sam. “And I’m telling you, dude. I’m fine. Seriously!”

And of course he wasn’t. Because Dean was easily the most prone to feeling guilty, even to shit that was out of his control, and Sam knew it. And Dean knew Sam knew it. He’d seen the way his younger brother clenched his jaw, refused to stand down even when Dean was demanding him to. 

“You’re not fine,” Sam told him. “And if I can’t lie to you about how I feel, why the hell do you think it’s fair that you can lie to me?”

And of, fucking, course Sam was right. But Dean wasn’t going to back down from this either because he was so fucking tired of having these heart to heart when all he wanted was just one night to fucking forget that while they finally settled the shitstorm with Chuck and his sister Amara and the world wasn’t tail spinning out of control for once in anticipation of another secret apocalypse, they’d just got back from rescuing Sam out of the clutches of some evil organization that thought they were doing the right thing by kidnapping and torturing the Winchesters and their mom, who was very much alive and well, was actually having a much harder time adjusting to all the shit from this timeline than she was letting on and the once powerful Angel of the Lord, whom rebelled against all of heaven and fought against hell to save the world all because of some bullshit thing Dean was spouting about how free will was the best damn thing Chuck could ever invent, he was just as lost and sorry as the rest of them. 

Like hell he was going to open his big stupid mouth and start unloading on Sam like a little girl, admitting that sure, okay, Sam was right, Dean was one step away from losing his damn brain, he was just a step over the edge because having Chuck and Amara out of the picture for good was supposed to be the first step to that beautiful apple pie life he always dreamt of his brother having. Because Sam deserved some rest after all the shit they’d been put through. Because he deserved every good ending that ever existed, way more deserving than Dean ever would.

But of course he was Dean motherfucking Winchester and it was like it wasn’t in his programming to open up to his brother and spill his damn guts out like a little girl. Fuck that. Instead he found himself saying, “I’m going out, don’t bother waiting for me. I mean it, Sam.” Then he stepped around his statue frozen brother and stormed out of the bunker.

So yeah, it’d been one hell of a year so far. And here he was sitting in some random bar talking with some random guy, drinking away his sorrows like some kind of brooding, teen Twilight stereotype. He wanted to laugh at the thought.

He didn’t. Instead, he called to the bartender, “Mind if I get another beer?”

The guy, old and thin haired, glanced up and grabbed another bottle. He slid it to Dean and the hunter nodded his thanks. It was his fourth drink of the night. In hindsight, Dean honestly should’ve just cut it off there. But he wanted to forget about his latest Winchester troubles. He wanted to get hammered. He wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t a hunter. Who wasn’t an angel. Who wasn’t his mom. And who certainly wasn’t his brother. And maybe get laid before the night was over - there were plenty of single ladies hanging around here after all. Yeah so, that had been the plan at least.

After he peed though. He slid off the barstool, stumbling forward slightly before catching himself. He could feel Liam’s eyes boring into his back. “Where are you going, man?” the guy asked.“I, uh, I’ll be right back. Uh you know...nature calls and all that,” Dean told him.

“Sure. Ok. I’ll be right here when you come back then. I just wasn’t sure if you were, you know, leaving me or something. Like I was boring you,” Liam joked.

Dean chuckled, turning to look at him. “Nah, man. Your company’s been great. I’ll just be a quick sec.”

Then he was off. The trip to the restroom was quick as Dean promised and he found himself heading back to where Liam was still waiting and his drink untouched. Liam grinned widely when he saw him. 

“Hey, Dean. You came back,” he said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he sat back down on his stool. “I told you I would. You think I’d lie?”

Liam shrugged, casually turning back to drink another beer. “Hey, we don’t know each other. Just strangers who met in a random bar.” There was a pause. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if you just said ‘you’d be back’ to let me down gently and left. Hell, I was practically expecting it. And sure I would’ve been a little disappointed, but shit happens, right? And you don’t owe me anything.”

Dean looked at Liam, surprised by his confession. “Wow, um, I’m not sure how to respond to that.” He scratched the back of his head. He looked Liam up and down again. Then he picked up his beer and took a sip as he thought. Sure he had been approached by men before, but he never really considered having sex with men before.

Liam held out his hands, stopping Dean from having to say anything else. “It’s fine, man. Sorry I made things awkward. You’re just good company and I’m apparently really bad at reading signals.”

Dean downed half of the bottle before setting it back down. “It’s fine. I’m, uh, sorry if I gave out the wrong kind of signals. It’s not that I don’t swing that way, I just...never thought of it. And I liked talking with you, it’s just...I’m here to get hammered really,” he admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

“Right,” Liam grinned, showing perfect white teeth. “Let’s get you hammered then, brother.”

Dean downed the rest of his drink and Liam ordered two more for them. Dean grinned and went to pick up the bottle, when the room started to spin and he had to grip the bar instead. “Whoa,” he shook his head, trying to clear his vision. But that made everything worse and he felt himself almost slide off the stool. He would have, if Liam wasn’t suddenly there, catching him. “Thanks. I can normally hold my liquor better than this,” Dean told him, clinging to his shirt.

Liam hauled him up to his feet, shaking his head, “It’s cool, man. I think maybe we should stop for the night though.” He looked at Dean in concern.

“But the nigh’s jus gettin’ started,” Dean slurred, not understanding what’s going on. His vision was becoming fuzzy and he blinked a couple times, hoping that would fix things. Liam was still holding onto him. Dean tried to move his arms but they felt too heavy, and he was getting tired. He yawned. “I don’ understan’...”

“It’s going to be ok, Dean. Let me take care of you,” Liam was whispering softly into his ear.

Dean tried to focus on what he was saying but he found himself struggling to stay awake. Finally after a few minutes fighting a losing battle, Dean slipped into darkness, just vaguely aware of the warning bells sounding off in the back of his mind.


End file.
